


Opening Gambit

by serafina20



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a joke that really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Gambit

It starts as an off handed joke.

Peter misses her birthday working late. This isn't unusual and Elizabeth doesn't really mind. She even thinks it's funny when she gets a dozen roses from Neal when her husband only had time for a distracted kiss.

And then, three days after her birthday, Peter takes her out to dinner and gives her a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Wow," she says, impressed. She loves it, it's beautiful and perfect and she can almost see the expression on Neal's face as he begs Peter to buy it for her. "My husband and his boyfriend have the best taste."

The look on Peter's face is a mixture of guilt and shock.

"Neal is not my boyfriend." He's clearly going for indignant. What comes out is mostly embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, babe. We've been married how long? I know you have a little crush on Neal."

His cheeks burn. "No. It's strictly professional."

"Oh, yeah. Totally. That's why the two of you are always sharing looks and getting into each other's spaces. If Neal was a woman, I might be concerned. But since it's Neal, I know that you'd never be able to handle him all on your own. We'll have to share him."

"Share him?"

"Well, I'm used to sharing you with him. Now I get a piece too."

He looks at her a long moment. His pupils dilate and his mouth hangs open slightly. The idea, she can tell, appeals to him.

But, he abruptly shakes his head and says, "You better not be having a piece of him," in a teasing tone.

She shakes the bracelet at him. "I already have."

He kisses her, ending the discussion. But it's clear he can't get the thought from his mind throughout the rest of the evening and into bed that night.

Neither can she. Because it's a week later and Neal's in the living room, dancing around as he and Peter bounce ideas off each other. And when she comes in, Neal catches her arm lightly, his fingers stroking over the delicate skin of her wrist.

"Nice bracelet," he tells her with a playful smirk.

"Thanks. The man who picked it out had great taste."

Neal's eyebrows furrow. Then, his expression clears and he slides his grip to her hand. Twirls her around and pulls her to him, so her body is against his. His arms wrap around her, chin rests on her shoulder.

They're both looking at Peter when Neal whispers, "Yeah. He does." His lips brush over the lobe of Elizabeth's ear.

Her heart pounds in her ears. She's aware of every part of Neal pressing against her. His fingers resting on her wrists. His breath stirring her hair. His cheek against hers.

Peter looks at them, a glazed look in his eyes. A stunned expression at Neal's boldness, because even though he's Neal, until now, Elizabeth has been off limits. By Neal's choice, not that they'd discussed this or anything. But Neal's always stepped lightly around her, out of respect, out of jealousy, out of longing.

Neal's made the opening gambit. Their move.

Elizabeth meets Peter's eyes. Puts her hand over Neal's and strokes over his knuckles.

In a awkward, jerky movement that's so characteristic of Peter when he's unsure or excited--or both—Peter gets off the couch. Does a halting sort of walk across the room to them.

His hand is shaking as he places it over Elizabeth's. Over Neal's. He leans forward and kisses her gently, soft, chaste, mouth open ever so slightly. Her favorite kind of kiss.

Then, he pulls back. Looks at Neal, fond exasperation on his face. "It was my idea, the bracelet."

"It was," Neal agrees. "Of course, the one you picked out was hideous." She can see his smile out of the corner of eye. "Then again, you did pick out the girl, so…"

Peter laughs. Rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, hands off." He takes Neal's hands and slides them off Elizabeth. "We still have work to do."

Neal allows himself to be pulled away and guided back towards the couch. His fingers dance between Peter's, even as he makes a half-hearted attempt to pull them away.

Peter's phone rings. "Burke here," he answers, trying to shake Neal off.

Neal isn't having any of it. He continues to stroke Peter's hand, eyes turning back to Elizabeth. There's a delighted smile on his face.

It falls away when Peter says, "Yeah, we'll be there in ten," and hangs up.

"Duty calls?" Neal says with an exaggerated expression of dismay.

"Yup. Don't wait up, honey." Peter crosses to her and gives her a quick kiss.

She's about to answer when Neal plants one on her, too. "Yeah, don't wait up."

Peter scruffs Neal. "Come on." He waves at Elizabeth as he and Neal leave.

She shakes her head. Smiles. Life suddenly got a lot more interesting.


End file.
